Island Master
The Island Master is an inhabitant of the Isle of Nex and the main antagonist of Legend of Grimrock 2. He first makes himself known to the prisoners through a Letter on Shipwreck Beach, welcoming them to the island while expressing low expectations about their survival. The first opportunity to see the cloaked wizard physically is in the northwest portion of the Twigroot Tunnels, where he quickly teleports away with the aid of his staff. Additional Letters left around the island make his presence through the game very clear, despite his limited physical appearances. Those authored to the prisoners are laden with taunts, mixing advice with commentary on their impending deaths. The Island Master appears on the roof of Castle Nex, but not as the Boss faced there. Instead, he rides the Lindworm into battle, aiding it with Magic attacks. Like the Undying One of the first game, he speaks to you throughout the battle, offering commentary on its events. His dialogue retains the taunting tone of his writing, but it's given a strangely mentorial edge, particularly at the start. Escape Ending If the prisoners are unaffected by his final words, choosing to leave instead of trying to reach the Nexus, he stays true to his word and give them passage off the island. After the airship departs, he stares after it, disappointed. He will sigh, then turn around and slowly walk back into the castle. Nexus Ending Should the prisoners continue with forming the Essence of Balance, he seems to return to his position of watching them from afar. In the Trickster's Lair, it is revealed that he has been present throughout your adventures much more often than it seemed, however—when the Trickster is defeated, he will transform into the Island Master, showing them to be one and the same. The Island Master wastes no time in demonstrating that in having you fight the Lindworm, he was holding back. Besides access to ranged spells from each elemental tree, he can move at extreme speed along a straight path, practically teleporting around the floor. If you are within melee range, he can strike with a party-wide attack that pushes you backward. He can set up a Shield that nullifies damage until it is destroyed, like that of the Goromorg, and cast it again if it is destroyed. Most dangerously, he can create Duplicates; although they only have 100 health, they share his speed and offensive spells, making it too easy to be surrounded by them. If you find yourself unable to defeat the Island Master in regular combat, it is possible to circumvent his speed and duplication by cornering him. Get the Trickster to open the rooms containing Mosquito Swarms, then defeat him while blocking the exit. Use Force Field to keep him sealed in while you recover, be ready for his melee knockback when it drops, and have your attacks prepared for that window. It is recommended that you try to fight him head-on, as this gives him ample time to cast Shield and draw out the fight, but it may work if you need a last resort. Identity Upon his defeat, he will switch between his Island Master and Trickster appearances before dying, dropping three items. One of these is the Testament, which elaborates on his identity and his motives for the trials he put you through. He is Jonandar of Malan Yera, guardian of the Nexus and the words of creation held within. Ready to pass on the mantle, he saw you as worthy successors, and congratulates you on your victory. Gallery Log2_key_art.jpg|The Island Master in Legend of Grimrock 2's key art.Legend of Grimrock 2 Key Art Revealed References Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Lore